


After the war

by ghostlygal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlygal/pseuds/ghostlygal
Summary: Lance notices his true feelings.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	After the war

After the war with the Galra ended, after Allura's sacrifice, Lance felt like he was trapped. 

Because all this time, he had been having feelings for Keith. During his date with Allura, he felt like something was off, like if he....like if he didn't feel any romantic feelings for her. But he continued to enjoy the date, laughing and flirting with her, until Allura tried to kiss him

*FLASHBACK* 

Allura is approaching me, and she's blushing. What is she- OH HOLY CRAP, SHE'S GONNA KISS ME! 

She comes closer to Lance, but before Allura can press her lips to Lance's, he stops her.

"Stop. Allura... I.... I don't like you this way. I'm sorry." he says, as he pushed her apart and lets tears roll down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. You are an amazing person, you are very sweet and kind, but I can't do this." 

Allura smiles, and she simply gives Lance a hug. "Its okay Lance, really. I understand, and I respect your decision. I am not your choice and that's okay" 

"Thank you.... I just.... I have this feelings for someone else and.... Well, and I love them you know? But they could never love me back...." 

"Its Keith isn't it?" the Altean girl asks, slightly smirking

"What? NO?! HOW CAN YOU IMPLY THAT?!" Lance shouts, but he's beet red, there's just no escaping from Allura's knowledge. "Maybe.... Okay yes, happy now?"

She chuckled softly and said to Lance "you are so amazing Lance, you care for your friends like no one else would, you're brave, smart,and goofy. Keith would be dumb not to like you." 

"Thanks 'Lura... Friends?"

"Friends." 

Lance gives her his hand. "let's go back, we have a war to win" 

*FLASHBACK ENDS* 

Lace decided that he needed some air, so he went to a flower field, not far from the Garrison. That was his safe spot. But then he found someone was already there.

"Keith?" 

"Oh hey Lance, didn't knew you'd be here. Sorry, I can leave if you want" 

"No it's okay,I just came here cuz I needed some space." 

They both laid down on the grass, contemplating the stars in a comfortable silence before Lance stared sobbing.

"L-lance?! What's wrong?!" Asked a frantic Keith

"I just... Gah I love this person and I can't tell them because they'll think it's dumb.... And I miss Allura, she always inspired me to be a better person, an I'm worried about the future and-" 

"Lance, you're hiper ventilating. Breathe with me"

Keith helped Lance calm down. "Now, from the start. I thought you and Allura were dating?" 

"N-no..... We decided to stay as friends because I already loved someone else...."

"Well, and who is this person? Do we know her?" 

"Its a him and.... Promise not to think I'm weird?" 

The raven haired boy just rolled his eyes and said "promise" 

"I love you, Keith Kogane" 

"What are you taking about?" 

"I am in love with you okay?! But you don't love me anymore, and now I've fucked up everything. I.... I should go." 

Lance stands up to leave, put Keith grabs his writs and pulls him to the ground, just to kiss him. A kiss so soft nothing could match it.

"I love you too Lance" he says, while pressing his forehead with the one of the Cuban boy. 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

And just like that, after the war, they ended falling asleep under the stars and in the flower field


End file.
